Data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, are generally used to store data. In many applications, a plurality of data storage devices is mounted in carriers that are housed in a single chassis, the plurality of data storage devices are removable for maintenance or replacement when necessary.
The number of mounting positions of a conventional chassis is predetermined. For example, a typical known chassis of standard 2U (a “U” being 1.75 inches, approx. 44.45 mm) height contains 4 mounting positions, thus may hold 4 data storage devices each of 15 mm height at most, or may hold 4 data storage devices each of 7 mm height.